1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator unit for a system for indirect vision of a vehicle, as well as to a system for indirect vision comprising said indicator unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for indirect vision may be mirroring systems like exterior mirrors or side mirrors of a vehicle, but also camera arms that, similar to vehicle side mirrors, comprise a camera module instead of a mirror surface, which camera module captures corresponding fields of vision in the vehicle environment and displays the same within the vehicle at suitable positions visible for the driver. These camera arms may have a similar design and housing as side mirrors, and may be mounted to the vehicle at a similar position.
The system for indirect vision usually comprises a housing wherein, besides the actual system for indirect vision, also other functional modules may be integrated as functional module. For example, a direction indicator may be integrated in the housing of the system for indirect vision. Besides the legally prescribed portion at the mirror where the flashing signal is visible, or a region around the vehicle where the flashing signal should be recognizable, this kind of direction indicator or indicator at the side mirror often also comprises further regions at the mirror where the flashing signal is visible and, thus, safety of road users is increased as the intentions of a driver are more comprehensible. Distribution of the light signal along an outer contour of the mirror is often achieved by providing optical guides coupled to a light source.
It is known to design the indicator unit or direction indicator unit as a functional unit with a separate housing, and to integrate the same into the housing of the system for indirect vision. A further functional component unit as, for example, other environment lights, temperature sensors, camera modules, or antennas, may be additionally integrated in the housing of the system for indirect vision; usually, however, it is integrated into the housing of the system by means of an own, separate functional unit housing, and not accommodated in the housing of the indicator or direction indicator.
When the indicator unit is provided with a light source and an associated optical guide, the optical guide may simultaneously form the outer surface of the indicator unit housing, or the indicator unit may be provided with a light source and an optical guide, the optical guide being located behind a lens forming a transparent outer surface of the housing. In this case, the transparent outer surface, i.e. the lens, forms an outer surface of the indicator unit housing.
DE 102 38 073 A1 discloses a vehicle light, in particular a side indicator light, for installation in the housing of an external mirror. The vehicle light comprises at least one optical guide arranged within the light housing, which optical guide extends from the outer edge of the external mirror housing and substantially horizontally towards the vehicle, and guides the light inserted at its end face on the vehicle side from at least one light source to its opposed end face, where the light is emitted substantially opposed and transverse to the vehicle driving direction to meet the legally prescribed requirements with regard to light distribution. Further, a second light source is provided, which is associated with at least one optical component serving as a second optical guide that is substantially arranged behind the first optical guide and emits the light inserted from its end face on the vehicle side substantially transverse to its longitudinal extension by means of output coupling elements. The light de-coupled by the second optical guide radiates through the first optical guide.
DE 601 19 122 T2 relates to a vehicle external mirror having a plurality of exchangeable signals for vehicles having two, three, four, or more wheels.
Consequently, it is an object of the invention to provide an indicator unit for a system for indirect vision of a vehicle, by means of which indicator unit further functional units may be easily integrated in the system for indirect vision. Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a corresponding system for indirect vision comprising an indicator unit that is easily integrated therein, as well as further functional units.